


Where the truth lies

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt and no comfort for a while, Many bad things happen to Arihnda Pryce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Serious Injuries, Slow burn which hurts as hell, Trauma, Truth Serum
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: "Zmiana planów," powiedział Thrawn. "Przyprowadzisz mi gubernator Pryce, komandorze Bridger.""Change of plans," Thrawn said. "You will bring Governor Pryce to me, Commander Bridger."
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Ezra Bridger & Arihnda Pryce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

„Nie przybędzie”, myślała Arihnda. „Thrawn nie przybędzie po mnie”.

Mimo to czuła, że wielki admirał ją znajdzie. Każdego innego posądziłaby puste groźby, lecz nie jego. Wiedziała, że Chiss nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Przysiągł, że się zjawi. Nie miała powodu, by w to wątpić.

Jego głos wywoływał u niej dreszcze. „To przez ten jego nienaturalnie spokojny ton”, uważała. Thrawn potrafił opowiadać o rzeczach strasznych, nie podnosząc głosu, ani nie zmieniając tonu. Im ciszej mówił, tym większe robił wrażenie na swoim audytorium. I kiedy szepnął, że przyjdzie po nią, Arihndzie ścierpła skóra.

Porażka zdruzgotała ją. Miała przewagę – wszystko jak jej się zdawało było pod jej pełną kontrolą i wtedy… wtedy wydarzyło się coś nierzeczywistego. Pojawiły się wilki. Jej oddział wpadł w zasadzkę. Tak bardzo chciała zwyciężyć – dowieść wielkiemu admirałowi, że zasłużyła sobie na swoją rangę i pozycję – że podjęła ryzyko i… przegrała.

Jej zadaniem było stłumić Rebelię na Lothalu. Była w stanie to zrobić. A przynajmniej – tak jej się wydawało. Jakże brzemienna w skutki okazała się jej pomyłka. Ryder Azadi ją okłamał – nie po raz pierwszy zresztą. Podczas gdy ona sama zawsze opowiadała się po jednej ze stron – po tej właściwej stronie – Azadi lawirował pomiędzy różnymi możliwymi opcjami, wszystko po to, by wpierw znaleźć się u władzy, a potem, by utrzymać się na stanowisku. Powinna była się tego domyślić, że po tym, jak jej zaprzysięgły wróg stracił wszystko, zapragnął się zemścić, szczególnie na niej, w końcu przecież to ona odebrała mu tytuł planetarnego gubernatora.

Uwierzyła Azadiemu, bo zachował się tak, jak jej zdaniem tylko on mógł się zachować. W sposób wyrachowany i egoistyczny. Zawsze uważała, że były gubernator Lothalu sprzedałby każdego, jeśli tylko dostrzegłby w tym zysk. Całkowite ułaskawienie w zamian za garść informacji o rebeliantach? To bez wątpienia było w jego stylu. Nie pomyślała jednak o tym, że Azadi mógł ugrać znacznie więcej, biorąc ją, aktualną gubernator Lothalu, do niewoli. Może z góry założył, że Arihnda nie wywiąże się z ich umowy – chociaż ona, znacznie uczciwsza od niego, bez mrugnięcia okiem podpisałaby jego ułaskawienie, wyłącznie po to, by okazać mu w ten sposób swoją wyższość. Teraz, oczywiście, Azadi sam przekreślił grubą kreską taką możliwość. Jeśli tylko oboje przeżyją, Pryce miała zamiar osobiście dopilnować tego, by jej wróg zgnił w imperialnym więzieniu. Ale to Azadi pierwszy, z widoczną satysfakcją, założył jej na ręce kajdanki. Miała rację: sprzedałby każdego i tym razem to ją sprzedał – rebeliantom.

„Nic im nie powiem, nie”, tak się łudziła, dopóki przed jej twarzą nie pojawiła się olbrzymia, potworna paszcza dzikiego lothalskiego wilka. W oczach tej straszliwej bestii Arihnda zobaczyła swoją śmierć. Czym innym było zginąć w walce – nawet od zbłąkanej laserowej wiązki – a czym innym zostać rozszarpanym albo pożartym żywcem przez ogromnego wściekłego zwierza. Arihnda nie przypuszczała nawet, że rebelianci mogli dopuścić się podobnej zbrodni. Barbarzyńcy.

Ale honor i humanitarne działania już dawno odeszły w zapomnienie. Walka o Lothal z biegiem czasu stawała się coraz bardziej zacięta, a obie strony chciały ją wygrać bez względu na koszty i cenę takiego zwycięstwa. Ona sama wysadziła wszak w powietrze zbiorniki z paliwem potrzebnym do zasilania nowych imperialnych myśliwców, by zabić jednego Jedi. Tym samym naraziła się na gniew wielkiego admirała Thrawna, dla którego owo paliwo było znacznie cenniejsze, niż sądziła.

Gdyby Thrawn po prostu był na nią o to zły, mogłaby go jakoś udobruchać, ale twarz Chissa w tamtej chwili, kiedy rozmawiali przez holonet, przypominała głaz: lazuryt, a i jego niski, zazwyczaj przyjemny głos był równie zimny i ostry jak nieoszlifowany kamień. Jeśli wielki admirał odwrócił się od niej, to niechybnie czekała ją teraz śmierć z rąk rebeliantów. Nie mogła już liczyć na jego pomoc. Była sama, zdana wyłącznie na siebie.

Lecz obietnica wciąż pozostawała obietnicą. Thrawn przyjdzie po nią. Przysiągł jej to. Wtedy, najprawdopodobniej, Arihnda pożałuje tego, że rebelianci jej nie zabili. Do tego czasu musiała grać przed nimi: udawać, że jej sojusz z Thrawnem trwał nadal; że nie był niczym zagrożony i że ona sama była dla nich wartościowa – jako zakładniczka.

Aczkolwiek było to dla niej trudne, kiedy skuta i pobita leżała na ziemi, trzęsąc się z zimna i upokorzenia. Gdyby chociaż mogła wyobrażać sobie, co takiego Thrawn wkrótce zrobi tym podłym zdrajcom i buntownikom, w jaki sposób odpłaci im za jej krzywdę, gdyby przynajmniej miała pewność, że Chiss przybędzie jej na odsiecz, samo oczekiwanie na jego ruch byłoby niemal rozkoszne. Jakże wspaniale byłoby mieć taką pewność! Pamiętała dobrze zatwardziałą zieloną twarz Hery Syndulli, której nie była w stanie złamać w trakcie tortur, a to dlatego, że Twi’lekanka przez cały czas miała nadzieję, że jej przyjaciele niebawem ją uratują. Pryce była w tej chwili w znacznie gorszej sytuacji od Syndulli: w pełni zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nikomu nie zależało na niej do tego stopnia, by zaryzykować dla niej swoje życie czy karierę. Nie miała zatem zbyt wielu opcji. Był tylko Thrawn, któremu to drugie było raczej obojętne. Z tego też względu istniała jakaś tam niewielka szansa, że wielki admirał pominie wszelkie polityczne implikacje jego własnego zaangażowania w sprawy Lothalu i zamiast postąpić rozsądnie i zachowawczo, podejdzie do tej kwestii czysto ambicjonalnie: że zapragnie wyrównać rachunki z tymi, którzy nieopacznie stanęli mu na drodze.

Być może Pryce zbyt wiele zakładała, polegając na jego żądzy zemsty – w przypadku Thrawna powinna raczej wziąć pod uwagę inne czynniki: właśnie jego ambicję i arogancję, a zwłaszcza to jego przekonanie, że on sam wiedział wszystko najlepiej i że potrafił pokonać każdego przeciwnika, który byłby na tyle głupi, by rzucić mu wyzwanie. Stąd też było bardzo prawdopodobne, że Thrawn wróci na Lothal, by tu, kolokwialnie mówiąc, posprzątać – ten bałagan po niej – i by po raz kolejny udowodnić wszystkim, że był najlepszym z imperialnych wielkich admirałów. Jakby ktoś śmiał w to w ogóle wątpić!

Był także jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego Chiss musiał dokończyć tę kampanię: Ezra Bridger, młody Jedi, którego polecono im schwytać. Póki Bridger był na Lothalu, zaangażowany w ten swój mały polityczny przewrót, póty Thrawn miał chłopaka praktycznie na widelcu. Takiej okazji nie można było przepuścić! Może sam Lothal i jego gubernator nie byli dla Imperium aż tak ważni, by marnować nań swoje zasoby, ale krucjata przeciwko rycerzom Jedi i ich następcom musiała, po prostu musiała zostać zakończona sukcesem. Wyplenienie tego diabelskiego nasienia było kluczowe dla przetrwania Imperium. Choćby po samego Bridgera Thrawn powinien więc tu wrócić.

Ale doszedł też do tego osobisty zatarg między nim a nią. Pryce nie przewidziała tego, jak bardzo Thrawnowi zależało na jego prywatnym projekcie. Na Defenderach. I to ona, teraz, w jego przekonaniu była winna temu, że ów projekt został zamknięty i skreślony z listy.

Idiotyzm. Imperium miało wszak fundusze na to, by odkupić podpalone przez nią cysterny i dokupić jeszcze dodatkowe, a jeśli ktoś podjął decyzję, że tak się nie stanie, znaczyło to, że sprawa była polityczna. Pryce powinna była to powiedzieć Thrawnowi od razu, ale za bardzo się wtedy wystraszyła jego ostrego tonu i rozgniewanej miny. Kiedy przemyślała tę kwestię na chłodno, doszła do wniosku, że z pewnością ktoś pełniący równie wysoką funkcję jak Thrawn próbował przeforsować jakiś inny, niemniej kosztowny projekt. Poszło o kredyty i o prestiż, w głównej mierze. Arihnda nie miała w owej chwili głowy do tego, by przeanalizować, kto i dlaczego chciał politycznej klęski Thrawna, wiedziała jedynie tyle, że w tym niuansie mogła znaleźć szansę na swoje ocalenie. Mogła się jeszcze Thrawnowi przydać, mogła odkupić swoje winy. Musiała tylko z nim porozmawiać.

Musiała… przede wszystkim musiała przeżyć. Nie dać się zjeść wilkom ani zabić Azadiemu. Czy Bridgerowi. Czy Syndulli. Albo temu zdrajcy Kallusowi. Cholera, wokół niej byli sami jej wrogowie i mogli się teraz ustawić przed nią w kolejce, każde z blasterem czy mieczem świetnym w dłoni, by ją dopaść i skrzywdzić.

Mogło też stać się z nią coś znacznie, znacznie gorszego. Kiedy Bridger szczuł na nią wilka, Arihnda dostrzegła perfidną uciechę w jego oczach. A ona, dorosła kobieta, planetarna gubernator, błagała go o litość! Była w stanie zgrywać twardą i niezłomną, kiedy traktowano ją godziwie, jak jeńca wojennego, ale taka forma tortur, z użyciem dzikich zwierząt, przemieniała ją w dygoczącą galaretę. Widziała, praktycznie widziała, co lada moment mogło stać się z jej ciałem, wyobrażała sobie bardzo obrazowo odrywane od kości mięso, kawałek po kawałku, i krew, ogromną ilość krwi, jej własnej krwi, tryskającą na wszystkie strony, słyszała dźwięk pękających kości i swój własny gardłowy krzyk… Ile to mogło trwać? Jak bardzo musiało to boleć? Jacy ludzie byli zdolni do tego, by zrobić coś takiego innej czującej istocie?

Nigdy nie była do tego stopnia przerażona, ani w ciemnej uliczce na Coruscant, kiedy została zaatakowana przez paru wyrostków i nie potrafiła samodzielnie się obronić, ani w gabinecie Moffa Ghadiego, który groził jej nie tylko aresztowaniem, ale też i gwałtem, ani nawet na Batonn, w samym epicentrum walki z tamtejszymi buntownikami. Ba, po stokroć wolałaby znów się tłumaczyć przed Thrawnem: czemu pozwoliła, by rebelianci rozbili jej oddział i czemu dała im się pojmać, niż lepka od potu czołgać się po ziemi jak glista, oglądając z bliska wilczą paszczę, kłapiącą groźnie tuż ponad jej głową.

Czuła się tak, jakby wpadła do zbiornika z zimną wodą i jakby jej ciało ogarnął nagle paraliż. Prawie nic nie widziała, jedynie jakieś rozmazane kształty wokół siebie, zupełnie jakby znajdowała się pod powierzchnią wody, która na dodatek krępowała jej ruchy, a przy tym nie mogła oddychać… Jej ciało walczyło jeszcze samoistnie, by zachować funkcje życiowe. Nie chciała umierać! I gdy wreszcie Bridger odwołał wilka, Pryce pomyślała, że właściwie to było jej wszystko jedno, co będzie dalej. Mogła ich wprowadzić do imperialnego centrum dowodzenia, jak sobie tego życzyli, oczywiście, kiedy tylko znowu odzyska czucie w nogach i zdolność do samodzielnego poruszania się.

Wstyd, który zżerał ją później od wewnątrz, mogła przezwyciężyć jedynie w jeden sposób: grać pewną siebie, dumną imperialną gubernator, osobę, którą tak bardzo chciała w owej chwili być, i przy każdej możliwej okazji podkreślać, że plan rebeliantów nie miał najmniejszych szans na powodzenie. Aczkolwiek bardziej niż ich musiała najpierw co do tego przekonać samą siebie. To nie mogło się udać, powtarzała sobie. Nie, jeśli Thrawn miał w tej kwestii cokolwiek do powiedzenia.

Ekipa Bridgera nie znała Chissa tak dobrze, jak ona, i nie doceniała go. Rebeliantom wydawało się, że korzystając z jej gubernatorskich uprawnień, z jej osobistej przepustki, będą mogli wejść do środka pilnie strzeżonego imperialnego budynku, do samiutkiej kopuły, niezauważeni. I co dalej? Nie byliby w stanie zbyt długo bronić się na tej pozycji. Czyżby chcieli uruchomić kopułę i uciec? Czy może wysadzić ją w powietrze? Terroryści. I Azadi z nimi trzymał! A przecież po czymś takim nikt zdrowo myślący nie chciałby go ponownie ujrzeć na gubernatorskim stołku! Chyba że… może chcieli zrzucić to na nią, to ją obarczyć winą za śmierć wszystkich, którzy pracowali w kopule, i tych, którzy przebywali w najbliższej okolicy?

Wtedy Kallus ją zaskoczył, wspomniawszy o protokole trzynastym: o rozkazie natychmiastowej ewakuacji dla wszystkich imperialnych jednostek. To było novum: wycofanie się wszystkich wojsk naziemnych wiązało się z procedurą planowego ostrzelania powierzchni planety z orbity przez imperialną flotę. Jednakże tej procedury nie stosowano na planetach takich jak Lothal, gdzie ludność cywilna wbrew pozorom była nadal lojalna względem Imperium. To był taki plan awaryjny, na wypadek gdyby nieoczekiwanie sytuacja na Lothalu stała się aż nazbyt gorąca, niemożliwa do opanowania… jak niegdyś na Batonn. Gdyby nie dało się uniknąć ofiar pośród cywilów.

To, co rebelianci chcieli teraz zrobić, było fatalnym pomysłem: ewakuacja imperialnych wojsk i tak siłą rzeczy musiała trochę potrwać, a potem… potem utknęliby w kopule ze wszystkimi oddziałami szturmowymi, jakie stacjonowały w chwili obecnej na Lothalu! Dla Pryce była to oczywiście doskonała sposobność, by się uwolnić i obrócić jeszcze sytuację na swoją korzyść: tak, mogłaby aresztować tych buntowników, a później… musiałaby tylko zdecydować, kto miał trafić do obozu pracy, a kto wprost przed pluton egzekucyjny. Tak! Wyglądało to tak obiecująco, że niemal natychmiast gubernator zaczęła wietrzyć jakiś podstęp.

Mogła się nabrać na jakąś sztuczkę raz, ale za drugim razem nie powtórzyłaby nigdy tego samego błędu. Tak było z Moffem Ghadim, tak miało być i teraz z rebeliantami. Wydając im bitwę, Pryce myślała, że miała nad nimi znaczącą przewagę – a tak naprawdę uwierzyła w zbudowaną przez nich iluzję: rebelianci usiłowali uśpić jej czujność i zwabić ją w pułapkę. I ponownie próbowali zrobić to samo – tym razem nie mieli jednak na podorędziu wilków, więc o cóż znowu mogło im teraz chodzić? Jedyne, co przyszło jej do głowy, to wysadzenie przez nich kopuły. Z wszystkimi imperialnymi żołnierzami w środku! To byłaby prawdziwa rzeźnia! Jednak i rebelianci straciliby wówczas życie: nie byliby w stanie stąd uciec na czas. Pryce zastanawiała się, na ile buntownicy byli gotowi na takie poświęcenie – w końcu każdy, niemal każdy, w obliczu śmierci starał się jeszcze jej uniknąć. Może część z nich chciała robić za męczenników, ale na pewno nie wszyscy, a zatem Arihnda miała szansę zdobyć jakichś tymczasowych sojuszników, obiecać im życie i szybko spacyfikować pozostałych.

Ponadto rebelianci chyba zakładali, że imperialni żołnierze byli równie głupi jak walczące niegdyś dla Republiki klony. Przecież gołym okiem dało się stwierdzić, że na Lothalu panowały spokój i cisza! Gdyby chociaż buntownicy zaatakowali Imperialny Kompleks czy wywołali w stolicy jakieś zamieszki, wtedy nikt nie zakwestionowałby słuszności uruchomienia protokołu trzynastego. Jeszcze jakby nad Lothalem zawisła _Chimaera_ … Ale nie w tej sytuacji! Kiedy Kallus przez komunikator przekazywał nowe polecenia żołnierzom, Pryce posłyszała wątpliwość w głosie komandora Woldara, który odpowiedział na to wezwanie i który stanowczo domagał się potwierdzenia rozkazu ewakuacji. Woldar dopytywał, czy były to jakieś niezapowiedziane ćwiczenia… nawet jeśli komandor ostatecznie uwierzył w słowa Azadiego, który podstępnie podszył się pod pułkownika Yularena z ISB, by powtórzyć te rozkazy, to i tak on i podlegli mu żołnierze nie wpadliby z miejsca w popłoch czy panikę, jaka mógłby im się udzielić, gdyby to była prawdziwa ewakuacja. No i ćwiczenia można było zawsze przerwać, w dowolnym momencie, gdyby wymagała tego sytuacja. Gdyby, na przykład, na Lothalu zjawił się Thrawn i osobiście ogłosił pełną mobilizację. Tak, Thrawn mógł w jednej chwili pokrzyżować rebeliantom ich plany. Z jego perspektywy to byłoby tak proste, że aż śmieszne.

W najgorszej sytuacji aktualnie była sama Pryce: bo co rusz ktoś groził jej bronią, Kallus czy Azadi, a i przez przypadek mogła też nieoczekiwanie oberwać rykoszetem podczas jakieś strzelaniny na korytarzu. Tyle dobrze, że w pobliżu nie było żadnych wilków… myślała intensywnie nad tym, jak skłócić rebeliantów, jak odebrać im pewność siebie i jak skłonić któregoś z nich do popełnienia błędu. Najłatwiej było jej, naturalnie, prowokować Bridgera, aczkolwiek Wren czy Syndulla żywiły do niej niemniejszą urazę i obie chętnie przyłożyłyby jej przynajmniej parę razy w głowę czy w brzuch, gdyby tylko dała im ku temu jakiś powód. Wystarczyło coś wspomnieć o Kananie Jarrusie i jedna albo druga straciłaby szybko panowanie nad sobą. Doskonale. Mogła to jakoś wykorzystać.

\- Nie przetrwacie tego – powiedziała złośliwie do Hery. – Tym razem nie macie Rycerza Jedi, który ograniczyłby zasięg wybuchu, by dać wam czas na ewakuację.

\- Mamy kogoś takiego – odparła Syndulla, spoglądając wymownie na Ezrę – ale nawet bez Mocy, jesteśmy w stanie tego dokonać. To będzie kontrolowana eksplozja, zgrana w czasie z przybyciem Ducha. Sabine, uruchom proces autodestrukcji kopuły. Daj nam dwadzieścia minut…

\- Och, powodzenia z tym – rzuciła lekceważąco Pryce. – Macie wystarczająco dużo czasu na to, by zhakować ten system?

\- To nie będzie konieczne – odrzekł Kallus – ponieważ dasz nam swoje kody.

\- Nie. Zapomnij o tym – odparła gubernator wyniośle.

A kiedy były agent przyłożył jej do skroni swój blaster, dodała obcesowo:

\- I co? Odstrzelisz mi głowę?

\- Jest inny sposób – powiedziała Hera. – Twoja ulubiona metoda. Alex, sprowadź droida.

\- Alex? Co? On?

Pryce dostrzegła uśmieszek na twarzy zdrajcy, taki sam, jaki pewnie gościł na niej, kiedy jeszcze jako agent ISB przesłuchiwał rebelianckie szumowiny. Cóż, niektóre rzeczy najwyraźniej się nie zmieniały. Kallus, znaczy „Alex”, wykonywał tę samą brudną robotę, co niegdyś, tyle, że dla wroga.

\- Proszę – mruknęła z pogardą. – Oto szlachetni bojownicy o wolność.

\- Możesz też dać mam dostęp do systemu dobrowolnie – zaoferowała Hera.

\- Nie.

\- Twoja wola.

Pewnie z braku czasu rebelianci postanowili darować sobie gierki i od razu przejść do rzeczy. Zamiast razić ją prądem i wyrywać jej paznokcie, droid przesłuchujący zaaplikował jej z miejsca serum prawdy.

Poza samym ukłuciem, nie było to wcale tak nieprzyjemne doświadczenie, jak początkowo zakładała. Po chwili poczuła się tak, jakby była pod wpływem mocnego alkoholu albo morfiny. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądało to jak tortury… Po co podczas przesłuchania podawać więźniowi coś takiego? Taki środek przeciwbólowy i rozweselający…

_To śmieszne! Niby czemu miałaby zdradzić Imperium? Przecież wygrywali!_

\- Thrawn zaraz tu będzie – rzekła z emfazą. – Zaraz was zgniecie. Tylko go wypatrywać!

Taka była prawda. Przybycie wielkiego admirała było nieuniknione.

\- Jest na mnie wściekły – dodała. – Już nie dba o to, co się ze mną stanie.

Nie chciała im tego mówić. Ale w sumie pewnie i tak się tego domyślili. Przecież przegrała bitwę. Trudno, żeby Thrawn się z tego ucieszył. No i jeszcze podpaliła zbiorniki z jego drogocennym paliwem… wszyscy to widzieli. Tamten wybuch… tak pięknie rozjaśnił noc…

\- Jeszcze możesz to zmienić – szepnął jej do ucha Kallus.

_Zaraz, co? Kallus był po jej stronie? Chciał jej pomóc?_

\- Podaj kod uruchamiający autodestrukcję – zażądał.

_Kod? Po co? Żeby wysadzić to miejsce w powietrze, żeby zabić rebeliantów… poprzednio jej się to nie udało, ale teraz mogła naprawić swój błąd… tak, wtedy Thrawn by jej wybaczył!_

\- Nern, aurek, aurek, pięć…

Wydobyła z pamięci całą sekwencję z niejaką dumą. Nie każdy potrafił zapamiętać te skomplikowane imperialne kody. A ona tak!

Ledwie podyktowała agentowi ów kod, niebo ponad ich głowami pociemniało. Przysłoniła je _Chimaera_.

\- W samą porę – stwierdziła Arihnda.

\- Niedobrze – powiedziała Hera. – Jeśli teraz się uniesiemy, uderzymy w statek Thrawna.

\- Jesteśmy uwięzieni.

\- Och! Cudownie!

\- Nawiążmy z nim łączność – zasugerował Bridger.

Chwilę później jej oczom ukazała się holograficzna sylwetka wielkiego admirała. Tak! Wreszcie mogła powiedzieć mu prawdę!

\- Thrawn!

\- Gubernator Pryce jest naszym więźniem – zagłuszył ją Bridger, który stał najbliżej konsoli. – Przejęliśmy kontrolę nad tym budynkiem i nad wszystkimi imperialnymi oddziałami, które są w środku. Przegrałeś, Thrawn. Opuść Lothal, a wtedy, być może, wypuścimy zakładników przed wysadzeniem tego miejsca w powietrze.

Thrawn przez moment patrzył na niego i na pozostałych, każdemu poświęcając nie więcej niż sekundę swojej uwagi. Odnotował też jej obecność, ale zamiast zwrócić się do niej, skierował swoje słowa do młodego Jedi:

\- Skończyłeś już?

O tak! Pryce znała dobrze ten ton! Chiss nie przestraszył się wcale tych czczych pogróżek!

\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz ocalić Lothal – powiedział Thrawn – by to osiągnąć, powinieneś natychmiast się poddać.

\- Niby dlaczego miałbym się poddać? – odparł Ezra. – Jakbyś nie zauważył, cała twoja armia znajduje się…

\- Na bezpiecznej pozycji? – dokończył za niego Thrawn ze słyszalną ironią w głosie. – Mogę teraz zbombardować miasto i nie ucierpi przy tym ani jeden imperialny żołnierz.

Na twarzach buntowników po raz pierwszy pojawił się prawdziwy lęk. Wreszcie to do nich dotarło! Na tym polegał protokół trzynasty!

\- Rex? – zawołała nagle Wren. – W jakim stanie są osłony planetarne?

\- Właśnie się wyłączyły. Nie rozumiem…

\- Ktoś musiał je wyłączyć ręcznie – stwierdziła Mandalorianka. – Ktoś tam teraz jest? Przy generatorze mocy?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Generator jest w tej chwili pod moją kontrolą – poinformował rebeliantów. – Szach, komandorze Bridger. Jaka będzie wasza odpowiedź?

\- Ja…

\- Mogę zniszczyć dowolny budynek – rzekł spokojnie wielki admirał. – Zademonstrować?

\- Co? Nie!

\- W takim razie nie marnuj mojego cennego czasu. Każda minuta zwłoki będzie was słono kosztować.

\- Mam się poddać, tak? – syknął Bridger. – Chcesz tylko mnie?

\- Thrawn! – krzyknęła Arihnda. – Obiecałeś mi coś!

Zignorowała to, że rebelianci wpatrywali się w nią teraz jak sroka w kość. Dla niej najważniejsze było to, żeby wielki admirał jej wysłuchał.

\- Proszę! Pomogę ci ustalić, kto zablokował twój projekt! Tylko mnie tu nie zostawiaj!

\- Chyba mamy sytuację patową – rzekła w końcu Hera, demonstracyjnie wyciągając swój blaster i celując nim w stronę Arihndy.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Potrafię przejrzeć pani blef, generał Syndullo.

\- Blef? Myśli pan, że nie zastrzelę kobiety, która mnie torturowała i która zabiła mojego ukochanego?

\- Proszę strzelać. Śmiało.

\- To mógł być Tarkin! – zaryzykowała Arihnda.

\- Robi się ciekawie – wtrącił Zeb.

Thrawn wreszcie zdecydował się spojrzeć na nią wprost.

\- Tarkin, tak?

\- Nie wiem tego na pewno – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, niestety, przez to przeklęte serum – ale sądzę, że Tarkin chce przejąć projekt Krennica.

\- Jaki projekt? – zapytała Syndulla, wciąż mierząc do niej z odbezpieczonej broni.

\- Orbitalnej stacji bojowej…

\- Pani gubernator! – syknął Thrawn.

Pryce aż podskoczyła w miejscu.

\- Podaliście jej serum prawdy – skonstatował. – Teraz mam pewność, że jej pani nie zastrzeli, generał Syndullo.

\- Powinnam coś wiedzieć na temat tej stacji? – spytała Twi’lekanka.

Arihnda ze zdenerwowania niechcący ugryzła się w wargę.

\- To będzie koniec waszej rebelii – wypluła z siebie. – Imperium będzie miało broń zdolną do tego, by niszczyć całe planety.

\- Zmiana planu – powiedział wtedy Thrawn.

Zgromadzeni spojrzeli na niego, jedni z niepokojem, inni, jak Pryce, z ciekawością.

\- Przyprowadzisz mi gubernator Pryce, Bridger. Resztę spraw omówimy na _Chimaerze_ , kiedy spotkamy się twarzą w twarz.

\- Och! – zawołała Arihnda. – Wspaniale.

\- Na pani miejscu – rzekł Thrawn przerażająco spokojnym tonem – nie cieszyłbym się zanadto, gubernator Pryce. Pamiętam o tamtej obietnicy. Czekam na was, Bridger. Macie kwadrans.

Chiss zakończył połączenie, nie licząc na odpowiedź z ich strony. Ledwie jego hologram rozpłynął się w powietrzu, w pomieszczeniu rozgorzała dyskusja.

\- Thrawn nie zniszczy miasta. Nie ma takiej opcji.

\- Chcesz go sprawdzić?

\- Mamy kwadrans! Włączymy w tym czasie osłony…

\- Co takiego Thrawn ci obiecał? – zapytał ją znienacka Bridger.

\- Co? Thrawn chce teraz mojej głowy – gubernator zaśmiała się gorzko. – Gdyby zrozumiał, że to nie była moja wina, że ten jego projekt i tak był skazany na porażkę po tym, jak wykradliście plany Defenderów…

\- A ten drugi projekt?

\- Stardust…

Spróbowała ugryźć się w język. W efekcie jednak dało to jedynie tyle, że kolejne słowa wyrzuciła z siebie, nieco sepleniąc:

\- Od lat Imperium prowadzi badania nad zaawansowaną superbronią, ale jak na razie to tylko marnowanie kredytów na kolejne eksperymenty, żeby ludzie tacy jak Orson Krennic mogli zdobyć władzę i pozycję. Jasne, że to piękna wizja, możliwość zakończenia każdego konfliktu jednym strzałem, ale chyba nie tak łatwo zbudować taki laser…. W każdym razie potrzeba byłoby całej góry kryształów kyber, żeby coś takiego zasilić…

\- Kryształów kyber?!

\- Gdyby Krennic faktycznie miał jakieś sukcesy na tym polu, a nie jedynie opowiadał bajki o tym, jak wspaniale ta jego stacja będzie działać, kiedyś, w przyszłości, Imperium mogłoby przerzucić środki z innych projektów, na przykład Defenderów, na ten jeden, ale wtedy to byłoby bardzo mało prawdopodobne, żeby Krennic dalej tym kierował…

\- Zaraz. Ta stacja działa czy nie?

Arihnda otwarła usta. Potem je zamknęła i w końcu wydusiła:

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Thrawn ma mocną pozycję w Imperium i żeby zabrać mu jego projekt, potrzeba nie lada wpływów… nie, więcej, trzeba mieć posłuch u samego Imperatora. Vader nie lubi Thrawna, ale on nie bawiłby się w żadne subtelności. Na pewno nie bawiłby się w politykę.

\- Czyli nie wiesz prawie nic o tej stacji – uznał Ezra. – Czemu więc Thrawn próbował cię powstrzymać przed ujawnieniem nam tych informacji?

Pryce zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chyba naprawdę nie rozumiesz, jak ogromne znaczenie ma polityka – powiedziała. – Myślisz, że dla Thrawna największym problemem jest to, co dzieje się tutaj, na Lothalu? Oprzytomniej, chłopcze. Dla niego to tylko jedna bitwa. Źle by to wyglądało, oczywiście, gdyby tu przegrał, z jakąś zbieraniną zdrajców i kryminalistów, ale bardziej by mu zaszkodziło to, gdyby popadł w niełaskę u Imperatora. A chyba coś niedobrego wydarzyło się nie tak dawno, kiedy wielki admirał był na Coruscant i może… może potrzebuje mnie teraz, żebym pomogła mu jakoś unormować sytuację?

\- Szczerze w to wątpię – odrzekł Bridger. – Thrawn parę minut temu nie miał problemu z tym, żeby cię poświęcić. Chyba już nie jesteście tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jak sądziłaś, co?

Pryce prychnęła.

\- W Imperium nie ma miejsca na przyjaźń – stwierdziła.

\- I dlatego właśnie zmieniłem strony – wtrącił Kallus.

\- Myślę, że możemy ją wypuścić – rzekł Azadi, wskazując palcem na Arihndę. – Może kupi nam to trochę czasu.

\- Ezra nigdzie nie pójdzie – zakomenderowała Hera.

\- Hej! To chyba moja decyzja, czy…

\- Nie, Ezra. Jestem twoim dowódcą i… odpowiadam za ciebie. Nie chcę cię stracić. Nie wiemy, co takiego Thrawn knuje, ale na pewno to nic dobrego.

\- Co? – odezwała się Arihnda, kiedy poczuła na sobie palące spojrzenia rebeliantów. – To też polityka. Rany, ile trzeba wam takie rzeczy tłumaczyć… aukcje Thrawna mocno podskoczą w górę, kiedy schwyta Jedi…

\- Tym bardziej nie ma mowy, żeby Ezra tam poleciał. Znajdziemy inny sposób.

\- A jeśli nie ma innego sposobu? – zapytał ją Bridger. – Może to przeze mnie Imperium tak się uwzięło na moją planetę?

\- Imperium uwzięło się na wszystkich!

\- Thrawn nie zacznie strzelać do cywilów.

\- On nie kłamał – powiedziała Arihnda. – Naprawdę zbombarduje miasto, jeśli nie dacie mu wyboru.

\- Przecież ma wybór! – zdenerwował się Ezra. – Może nie zabijać niewinnych ludzi!

\- Czasem trzeba uśmiercić wiele osób, żeby wygrać wojnę – odparła twardo. – Ilu szturmowców ty sam zabiłeś?

\- Dosyć!

\- Za parę minut się przekonacie – rzekła ostro – że miałam rację. Ostrzegałam…

\- Co z tobą? – warknął na nią Ezra. – To też twoi ludzie! Powinnaś go powstrzymać! A nawet nie próbowałaś!

\- Nie próbowałam, tak? – syknęła wściekle jak jadowita żmija. – Czy nie zjawiłam się osobiście, żeby was aresztować? Myślisz, że chciałam zamienić moją planetę w pole bitwy? Gdybyście się nie buntowali…

\- Nie buntowalibyśmy się, gdyby ktoś nie odebrał nam naszej wolności!

\- Wolności! Chłopcze, ty nawet nie pamiętasz czasów Republiki! Możesz jedynie pamiętać tamten parszywy okres, kiedy to on był gubernatorem – wskazała wymownie na Azadiego – i kiedy Lothalczykom wcale nie żyło się lepiej.

\- Tak, pamiętam tamte czasy! Czasy, kiedy miałem jeszcze rodziców! Zanim ich aresztowano!

\- I czy zrobiłeś coś, żeby im później pomóc?

\- Niby jak?! Przecież byłem dzieckiem…

\- Bridger – rzekła poirytowanym tonem – gdybyś zaczął pracować dla Imperium, z czasem mógłbyś się wystarać o ich ułaskawienie. Zginęli trzy lata temu, prawda? Kiedy próbowali uciec z więzienia po tym, jak rozpowszechniłeś w galaktyce anty-imperialną propagandę. To ty ich zabiłeś.

\- Nie, Ezra!

Pryce miała szczęście, że Mandalorianka przytrzymała Bridgera niemal w ostatniej chwili, kiedy ten wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, jakby pragnął ją udusić.

\- I teraz zabijesz Lothalczyków – dodała z przekonaniem, dolewając oliwy do ognia. – Ale proszę cię bardzo, zwal to na mnie.

\- Ezra…

\- Poddam się – postanowił Bridger. – Nikt więcej przeze mnie nie zginie.

\- Ezra, Thrawn mógł nas okłamać…

\- Gubernator Pryce – chłopak zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Arihndy, łypiąc na nią spod oka – powstrzyma pani planowaną przez wielkiego admirała rzeź, mam rację?

\- Jeśli będę w stanie – wycedziła przez zęby.

Gdyby nie to, że nadal była pod wpływem serum, odpowiedziałaby: „tak, oczywiście!”. Zamiast tego, pewnie na swoją własną zgubę, wyznała prawdę:

\- Nie wiem, czy Thrawnowi da się w ogóle cokolwiek wyperswadować.


	2. Chapter 2

„Nie tak to powinno wyglądać”, myślała Arihnda, gdy Bridger prowadził ją przed sobą, czyniąc z niej żywą tarczę. Cóż, tyle dobrze, że szturmowcy rzadko kiedy trafiali w cel, szczególnie taki przemieszczający się i krzyczący do nich z daleka: „jestem gubernator Lothalu, nie strzelajcie do mnie, do cholery!”.

Samo przybycie na _Chimaerę_ przebiegło zaskakująco gładko. Pryce nie spodziewała się tego, że młody Jedi tak sprawnie przeprowadzi ich korytarzami imperialnego centrum dowodzenia aż do samiusieńkiego hangaru, że nawet wymyślony przez nich naprędce fortel, by udawać, że Bridger był szturmowcem z jej osobistej obstawy – nader niskiej postury szturmowcem! – okaże się całkowicie zbędny, gdyż na swojej drodze nie napotkali dosłownie nikogo. Jak gdyby chłopak posiadał w głowie jakiś radar, pozwalający mu wykryć wszelki ruch w pobliżu i dzięki temu uniknąć niebezpieczeństwa. Gdyby ktokolwiek bowiem ich zapytał, czego, do diaska, szukali w tym momencie w hangarze, teoretycznie Pryce mogłaby ich w takiej sytuacji wydać – nie, żeby chciała to zrobić, ale krążące w jej żyłach serum prawdy zmuszało ją do tego, by mówić prawdę i tylko prawdę, jak na własnym procesie, a zwłaszcza taką, która w innych okolicznościach nie przeszłaby jej nigdy przez gardło.

I taką przerażającą prawdą było chociażby to, że w owej chwili bardzo, ale to bardzo chciała znaleźć się na _Chimaerze_ i że zarazem straszliwie się tego obawiała. Powiedziała to oczywiście Bridgerowi, gdy lecieli razem statkiem, a co gorsza, powiedziała mu więcej, niż ośmieliłaby się wyznać własnej matce, o swojej aktualnej nie za dobrej relacji z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem. W ten sposób niezamierzenie dała swojemu wrogowi bardzo poręczny oręż przeciwko sobie. Aczkolwiek Bridger chyba niespecjalnie wiedział, jak wykorzystać tę świeżo pozyskaną wiedzę o swoich przeciwnikach i ich prywatnych stosunkach, co więcej, wydawał się nieco rozeźlony tym, że gubernator nie wyjawiła mu tego, czego pragnął się od niej dowiedzieć: o co tak właściwie chodziło Thrawnowi.

\- O władzę – odparła Arihnda automatycznie, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tą kwestią. – Wszystkim im chodzi głównie o władzę.

\- Rany! – prychnął Ezra. – Nie o to pytam! Co on chce ze mną zrobić? Zabierze mnie na Coruscant?

\- Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć? Mogłeś go o to zapytać przez komunikator! Za moment będziesz miał doskonałą okazję, żeby zadać mu to pytanie osobiście. Nie rozumiem go zresztą… po co Thrawn w ogóle chce brać jeńców? Na Atollonie było tak samo! Ile trudu by sobie zaoszczędził, gdyby po prostu was zabił.

\- Zawsze taka byłaś? – zapytał ją złośliwie młodzieniec.

\- Jaka?

\- Taka…

Machnął ręką w nieokreślonym geście.

\- No jaka?

\- Naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci to, że giną ludzie?

\- Giną buntownicy – poprawiła go Pryce – i zdrajcy. I czasem, owszem, niewinni ludzie. Ale to dla wyższego dobra. Zazwyczaj. Bo czasem nie.

Zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, nad którymi wolała zbyt długo nie rozmyślać.

\- Nie pytaj mnie już o nic, jeśli nie musisz – mruknęła. – Naprawdę nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Tym bardziej, że…

\- Że musisz mówić prawdę, czyż nie? Dla polityka to chyba okropne: nie móc skłamać czy wykręcić się od odpowiedzi. Wiesz, co myślę? Że dobrze by było, gdyby ci tak zostało na stałe. To byłaby dla ciebie świetna kara.

\- Nienawidzę cię – odparła Arihnda impulsywnie.

\- Z wzajemnością!

Nie zdjął jej kajdanek i wyraźnie czerpał przyjemność z tego, że na ten moment to ona była skuta, a nie on. Choć przecież tak naprawdę, odkąd postawiła stopę na _Chimaerze_ , przestała być jego jeńcem. Powinien był ją zatem uwolnić! Dlaczego dotąd tego nie zrobił?

Szturmowcy, którzy podeszli do nich, popatrzyli na nią niemrawo, a potem unieruchomili ręce jej towarzyszowi i… nie uczynili nic więcej. Pryce zdała sobie wówczas sprawę z tego, jak dziwacznie przedstawiała się ta sytuacja: była więźniem ich więźnia? Czy może była jego nową koleżanką z celi? Ale przecież… przecież nie zdradziła Imperium! Nie była jak Kallus! Dlaczego więc traktowano ją w ten sposób?

Najwidoczniej ktoś chciał ją upokorzyć. Thrawn, Bridger, jeden z nich albo obaj naraz. Może we dwóch zmówili się przeciwko niej? Ale jak? I dlaczego?

Każdy z nich miał raczej inny powód, by życzyć jej źle. Po uprzedniej „miłej pogawędce” z Bridgerem Pryce straciła nadzieję na jakąkolwiek uprzejmość z jego strony. Nie zdziwiłaby się nawet, gdyby chłopak podstawił jej nogę albo popchnął ją, by spektakularnie zaliczyła glebę i najadła się jeszcze większego wstydu. Wielki admirał zaś najpewniej nadal się na nią gniewał i nie zamierzał na razie niczego jej ułatwiać. Pryce mogła zapomnieć o honorach, jakie okazywano jej wcześniej przy każdej jej wizycie na gwiezdnym niszczycielu: obecnie nikt jej nie salutował, ba, żołnierze, poza tymi przydzielonymi do ich eskorty, starali się jej unikać jak ognia. I pomyśleć, że nie tak dawno temu to ona dowodziła nimi w zastępstwie za Thrawna! Teraz zaś prowadzono ją jak jakąś zdrajczynię, jak rebeliantkę!

Gryzła gniewnie wargę, by powstrzymać się od cierpkiego komentarza. Przez to cholerne serum mogła jeszcze powiedzieć coś, czego później gorzko by żałowała. Na ten moment powinna skupić się wyłącznie na tym, by jak najszybciej przedostać się do biura wielkiego admirała, zamiast robić z siebie przedstawienie przed jego podwładnymi. Lepiej było uznać, że ci szturmowcy byli zwyczajnie tępi i że nie przeszło im nawet przez myśl, by wykazać się własną inicjatywą i zdjąć jej z nadgarstków te przeklęte kajdanki – czy też żeby zmusić Bridgera do tego, by to on to zrobił, skoro posiadał do nich klucz – niż zastanawiać się, czy imperialni żołnierze rzeczywiście dostali od wielkiego admirała polecenie, by ją także zaaresztować, a już tym bardziej nie należało tego podejrzenia publicznie poddawać weryfikacji. Co by było, gdyby okazało się, że miała rację?

Im mniej osób wiedziało o jej hańbie, tym lepiej dla niej. Zresztą, kiedy trzymała się prosto, z oddali nikt nawet nie był w stanie spostrzec tego, że wciąż była skuta. Jej wizerunek więc nie mógł przez to ucierpieć. A co do reszty… Arihnda musiała po prostu robić dobrą minę do złej gry i udawać, że wszystko było w najlepszym porządku i że te kajdanki wcale jej nie przeszkadzały. Naprawdę miała je jeszcze na rękach? Nie zauważyła nawet! Tak spieszno jej było spotkać się z Thrawnem, który niecierpliwie jej wyczekiwał!

Aczkolwiek im bliżej byli jego biura, tym cięższe stawały się jej kroki i tym płytszy robił się jej oddech. Denerwowała się. Bardzo. W końcu Thrawn podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy na nią _nasyczał_. A wcześniej jej groził! Być może i jemu zdarzało się mieć zły dzień, ale to wyglądało bardziej, jakby… jakby jego nadludzka cierpliwość zaczynała się powoli wyczerpywać i trudno było stwierdzić, jak Chiss mógłby się zachować, gdyby wreszcie z jego ust padło kategoryczne „dosyć!”. Co takiego mógłby jej zrobić? Vader by ją zwyczajnie _udusił_ , a Thrawn? Chyba nie planował żadnych rękoczynów?

Dodawała sobie otuchy myślą, że jakkolwiek wielki admirał byłby na nią zły, raczej by jej nie zastrzelił, nie dawszy jej wpierw jakiejś możliwości obrony. A zatem mogła się jeszcze z tego wszystkiego wyłgać! Jednakże na jej niekorzyść działało to, że nadal była pod wpływem narkotyku, który zmuszał ją do mówienia prawdy.

_Och_.

Może to właśnie to Thrawn pragnął wykorzystać przeciwko niej w tej chwili. Sam nie odważyłby się zaaplikować jej serum prawdy – nie miał ku temu odpowiednich uprawnień, by zrobić to oficjalnie, i raczej ciężko byłoby mu uzasadnić, jak taki specyfik mógł zostać jej podany „przypadkowo”, gdyby ISB wszczęło później śledztwo w tej sprawie; zaś to, że to rebelianci przesłuchiwali ją i torturowali, dawało mu już całkiem wiarygodne i wygodne wyjaśnienie, co takiego jej się przytrafiło, i sposobność, by samodzielnie ją przesłuchać, korzystając z identycznych metod.

Miała poważny problem, krótko mówiąc.

Co takiego mogła mu jeszcze obiecać, jak miała wrócić do jego łask, kiedy nie była w stanie – o czym Thrawn dobrze wiedział – go okłamać? _Do diaska!_ W tym stanie nie dałaby rady nawet uprzejmie go powitać jakimś konwencjonalnym „cieszę się, że pana widzę, wielki admirale”. Nie powinna nawet czegoś takiego próbować…

\- Thrawn, nie zabijaj mnie!

_No tak._ Na dzień dobry strzeliła sobie w stopę! Na dodatek powiedziała to jeszcze zanim zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, więc prawdopodobnie usłyszeli to także szturmowcy.

Wielki admirał odwrócił się w ich stronę, otaksował ich oboje spojrzeniem i… zignorował ją.

\- Witam na pokładzie _Chimaery_ , komandorze Bridger.

\- Ach, tak – odparł Ezra. – Byłem już tutaj. W twoim biurze.

\- Tak, wiem o tym – odrzekł Thrawn. – Aż dziwne, że nic wtedy stąd nie zginęło.

\- Jesteś tego taki pewien?

\- Poza jedną planetą z holomapy, naturalnie.

\- Naturalnie.

\- Pamiętam to – wtrąciła się Pryce. – Myśleliśmy, że to był Lyste…

\- Nie – przerwał jej chłodno Thrawn. – Po włamaniu do mojego biura od razu zorientowałem się, że podwójnym agentem był Kallus. Ale to na ten moment nieistotne. Nie ma sensu do tego teraz wracać. Są bowiem inne, o wiele pilniejsze sprawy, którymi należałoby się najpierw zająć.

\- Tak myślałem, że nie zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj, żeby powspominać – Bridger uśmiechnął się złośliwie – wasze ostatnie porażki. Czy może przemyślałeś to wszystko dogłębnie i postanowiłeś wreszcie się wycofać?

Na czole Thrawna pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka sygnalizująca rozdrażnienie. Arihnda znała tę jego minę. Chiss nierzadko starał się zachować pokerową twarz, kiedy ktoś świadomie go obrażał i prowokował, ale ona wiedziała, gdzie znaleźć wyraz tego, co tak naprawdę wielki admirał wtedy myślał. W tej chwili nie była jedynie pewna tego, czy Thrawna bardziej denerwowało to, że chłopak był tak zuchwały, by nawet przebywając w niewoli, kpić sobie z niego, czy to, że Bridger, podobnie jak reszta buntowników, miał w nosie etykietę i dobre maniery i że to dlatego tak bezpardonowo przeszedł z Thrawnem na „ty”.

\- Och, z chęcią wycofam się z Lothalu, kiedy moja misja dobiegnie końca – rzekł spokojnie Chiss.

Pryce podziwiała to, co wielki admirał robił z coruscańskim akcentem – to, w jaki sposób utwardzał spółgłoski i zawieszał na nich niewidoczne sople. Gdy się go słuchało, w pewnym momencie od tego jego chłodnego tonu aż zaczynały szczypać policzki.

_A może tylko na nią to tak działało?_

Uśmiechnęła się z wyraźnym wysiłkiem. Thrawn jednak nie mógł tego dostrzec, nie patrzył bowiem na nią. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w Bridgerze.

\- Liczyłem na to, że się poddasz – powiedział. – To honorowe wyjście i… przewidywalne zachowanie. Jesteś w końcu Jedi.

\- Tak, jestem Jedi – rzekł Ezra ze złością. – Staram się chronić niewinnych. A ty chciałeś…

\- Nie. Nie możesz twierdzić, że wiesz, czego chcę, a czego nie – odparł Thrawn. – Unicestwienie życia na twojej planecie z pewnością nie jest czymś, o czym skrycie marzę i co planuję kiedyś zrobić. Nie. Lothal jest mi zupełnie obojętny.

\- Och.

Bridger zerknął na nią i Arihnda uzmysłowiła sobie, że westchnęła głośno, dając wyraz swojemu rozczarowaniu.

Nie, nie chodziło tu o Lothal, lecz o nią samą – bo to do niej odnosiły się w głównej mierze słowa Chissa, to ona była mu teraz całkowicie obojętna. Mogła umrzeć, tam, na Lothalu, i Thrawna w ogóle by to nie obeszło.

\- Po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś? – wmieszała się znów do ich rozmowy. – Czy nie po to, żeby rzeczywiście zainicjować protokół trzynasty i przeprowadzić orbitalne bombardowanie?

Thrawn spojrzał na nią spod oka.

\- Mogłaś zostać w kopule – odrzekł. – Pewnie bym cię tam zostawił, gdybyś nie zaczęła… czynnie szkodzić naszej sprawie.

Bridger zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Czyli nie zbombardowałbyś miasta, tak? To był blef? Mieliśmy tylko w to uwierzyć, że byłbyś w stanie…

\- Ależ zdecydowanie byłbym w stanie to zrobić, komandorze Bridger – Thrawn znów przeniósł na niego całą swoją uwagę. – Co więcej, gdyby twoja reakcja byłaby inna, rozpocząłbym ostrzał i kontynuował go tak długo, aż postanowiłbyś się poddać.

\- A nie mówiłam?

_Och. Nie powinna była się wcale odzywać!_

\- Teraz masz to, czego chciałeś, Thrawn – powiedział Bridger. – Poddałem się. Przyprowadziłem ci gubernator Pryce, z którą, o ile wiem, masz na pieńku. Lothalczycy nie mają z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego. Jeśli chcesz na kimś wyładować złość, masz ją. I mnie.

\- _Złość_? – powtórzył Thrawn z udawanym zdumieniem. – Bridger, choćbyś był najbardziej irytującą istotą w całej galaktyce, nie sprowadziłbym cię na swój statek jedynie po to, by dać ci nauczkę. Nie. Moja sympatia czy antypatia do ciebie nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Jak być może wiesz, Imperator zażyczył sobie z tobą porozmawiać. Dlatego żyjesz i jesteś tutaj… gościem, na ten moment.

\- Gościem, tak? W kajdankach? Chociaż może… może wszystkich ostatnio w ten sposób witasz.

\- Nie. W twoim przypadku to dodatkowy środek ostrożności. Aczkolwiek prawdopodobnie lepiej sprawdziłoby się pole siłowe… widziałem na własne oczy, że Jedi mają trudności z jego sforsowaniem.

\- Widziałeś?

\- Gubernator Pryce natomiast nie jest moim gościem.

\- Nie jestem? – odezwała się na to Arihnda. – To kim jestem?

\- W zależności od tego, jak potoczy się sytuacja na Lothalu – rzekł Thrawn – Rada Moffów zadecyduje o pani losie. Na tę chwilę, na mocy nadanych mi przez Imperatora uprawnień, nakładam na panią areszt prewencyjny, gubernator Pryce.

\- Areszt? Żartujesz sobie. Co ja takiego zrobiłam?

\- Chciałaby pani usłyszeć oficjalne zarzuty? Lista będzie dość długa, a nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Imperator nie może czekać.

\- Zaraz… ja też… mam się z nim spotkać? Czy może po drodze odwiedzimy blok więzienny i wtrącisz mnie do jakiejś zatęchłej celi?

\- Na _Chimaerze_ nie ma „zatęchłych cel”, pani gubernator. I, jak już wspomniałem, Imperator nie może czekać. Pójdzie pani z nami.

\- Wolałabym nie.

\- W to nie wątpię.

Thrawn po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się do niej i nie był to wcale miły uśmiech.


	3. Chapter 3

„Nie jest dobrze”, ta myśl kołatała jej w głowie od dobrych paru minut. Krótko mówiąc, Arihnda miała bardzo złe przeczucia co do tego, co Thrawn planował z nią zrobić, czy raczej: jak planował ją wykorzystać.

Z pewnością nie był to przypadek, że razem z Bridgerem znalazła się w tej samej ogromnej hali, w której składowano szczątki jakiejś antycznej budowli… świątyni, prawdopodobnie, ani że to w tym miejscu Imperator pragnął się spotkać z młodym Jedi i że ona i Thrawn mieli być świadkami, a być może i współuczestnikami tego doniosłego wydarzenia.

Spieprzyła sprawę na Lothalu, wiedziała o tym, a Thrawn najpewniej zamierzał się oczyścić ze stawianych mu zarzutów, zrzucając na nią całą winę za poniesione przez Imperium olbrzymie straty. Co gorsza, Pryce nie mogła się wyprzeć tego, że sama, osobiście nakazała zniszczenie zbiorników z paliwem do Defenderów, a jeśli wielki admirał chciał ją dodatkowo pogrążyć, wystarczyłoby, żeby w trakcie jej obrończej mowy rzucił jedno słowo:

_Batonn_.

Pięknie, po prostu wspaniale! Gdyby mogła się zwyczajnie wytłumaczyć, a przy tym lekko podkoloryzować swoją opowieść, nie żeby od razu skłamać, ale nieco nagiąć prawdę, uwypukliłaby ewidentne korzyści, jakie jej działania przyniosły Imperium i samemu Thrawnowi, i uzmysłowiłaby mu, co jeszcze mogłaby dla nich zrobić, w przyszłości, gdyby posiadała przed sobą jakąś dobrą, w miarę bezpieczną przyszłość. A tak, nie dość, że nie mogła kłamać, to na dodatek Thrawn wmanewrował ją w składanie zeznań przez samym Palpatinem! Jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że i w niego jej słowa mogły uderzyć rykoszetem. Nie odpowiadała za nie teraz przecież. Mogła coś palnąć, wyjawić jakiś z ich wspólnych sekretów, podzielić się niestosowną myślą, czy, co gorsza, podejrzeniem… w końcu Thrawn też nie był krystalicznie czysty. Tyle, że jej, jak dotąd, znacznie bardziej opłacało się z nim negocjować, no może od czasu do czasu nieco go zaszantażować, kiedy miała ku temu dobre podstawy, niż na niego donieść. I vice versa. A przynajmniej tak było do tej pory: ona kryła jego, on odpłacał jej się tym samym.

Przecież to ona pomogła mu sprawić, że jego ulubiony komandor rozpłynął się nagle w powietrzu. Na jedno jego oskarżycielskie słowo, ona miała własne:

_Vanto_.

Jeśli Thrawn chciał wojny, mógł mieć wojnę. Powinien jednakowoż mieć na uwadze to, że ta mogła skończyć się dla nich obojga tragicznie: wzajemnym unicestwieniem.

Już lepiej by zrobił, gdyby ją porzucił na Lothalu!

\- To nie był dobry pomysł – powiedziała mu wprost. – Pamiętasz moją radę po bitwie o Batonn? Tę, że czasem lepiej jest się ugryźć w język?

\- Pamiętam twoją radę doskonale – odparł Thrawn. – „Uśmiechaj się i przyjmij z wdzięcznością nagrodę, jaką Imperator zdecyduje się ci przyznać za twoje zasługi”. Myślę, że to dobry moment, by odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny, gubernator Pryce, i przyjąć stosowną do nich nagrodę.

\- Zrozumiałeś to opacznie – odmruknęła. – Wiesz o tym, że jestem twoją jedyną sojuszniczką w gronie gubernatorów i moffów? Nawet Tarkin bez wahania wbiłby ci nóż w plecy. Nie rozumiesz polityki, trudno. Ale zaufaj mi przynajmniej w tej jednej kwestii: popełniasz ogromny błąd, wydobywając na światło dzienne rzeczy, które nigdy nie powinny go ujrzeć. Popełniasz błąd, próbując ustalić, jaka jest prawda o tym czy o tamtym, podczas gdy nikogo, tak naprawdę, to nie obchodzi. I co z tego, że przyznam na głos, że tak, to moja wina, że paliwo przepadło, tak, nabrałam się na starą sztuczkę Azadiego i dałam się zwabić w zasadzkę, tak, wpuściłam rebeliantów do kopuły… Wystarczyłoby, żebyś mi pomógł, tak jak ja wcześniej pomogłam tobie, żebyś pomógł mi posprzątać ten bajzel, ale nie, ty przecież miałeś inne, ważniejsze sprawy na głowie… Twój ukochany projekt! Tylko to się dla ciebie liczy, prawda? Powinieneś był ze mną współpracować i zostawić politykę mnie, bo to brudna gra, gra pozorów, kłamstw, gra, którą możesz przegrać, bo nie stosujesz się do jej reguł. Powinieneś był raczej zająć się wygrywaniem bitew, zamiast zostawić mnie z tym samą i to w krytycznym momencie… jak miałam wygrać bez ciebie, powiedz mi?

\- Nie miałaś wygrywać – odrzekł twardo – miałaś zaczekać. Miałaś przesłuchać więźniarkę i wydobyć z niej jak najwięcej informacji na temat Rebelii. Miałaś nie dopuścić do tego, by generał Syndulla ci uciekła, a kiedy to się stało, miałaś niezwłocznie mnie o tym fakcie powiadomić. I czekać. Zdecydowanie nie miałaś niszczyć cennych imperialnych zasobów, ani kompromitować mnie w chwili, gdy ważyły się losy mojego projektu. Swoją bezmyślnością wyrządziłaś Imperium większą szkodę w ciągu zaledwie paru minut, niż mógłby to zrobić cały oddział rebeliantów z komandorem Bridgerem na czele.

\- Ej, nie przesadzajmy – wtrącił się Ezra, który jednym uchem przysłuchiwał się ich dyskusji, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę, w oczekiwaniu na pojawienie się hologramu Palpatine’a. – My też mamy jakieś osiągnięcia. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, że ja i Sabine sprzątnęliśmy ci sprzed nosa jednego TIE’a.

\- Gratuluję wam tego spektakularnego sukcesu – odparł Thrawn nie bez ironii. – Rzecz w tym, że, niestety muszę cię rozczarować, Bridger, to nie wasze wyjątkowe zdolności zadecydowały o tym, że bunt na Lothalu trwał tak długo, ale w głównej mierze była to zasługa gubernator Pryce i jej nieudolnych rządów.

\- Coś takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć na dowolnej planecie – odparowała Pryce. – A twoim zadaniem, jako wielkiego admirała, jest pacyfikować Rebelię. Nie zrzucaj swoich obowiązków na mnie.

\- Moim zadaniem, jako wielkiego admirała, jest wypełniać rozkazy Imperatora – odpowiedział jej Thrawn. – Nie myl tych dwóch rzeczy. I to ty odpowiadasz swoją głową za Lothal, a nie ja. W tym momencie oddaję ci przysługę, naprawiając twoje błędy. Opanuję sytuację na Lothalu, ale ty, Arihndo Pryce, musisz ponieść konsekwencje swoich pomyłek i zaniedbań.

\- Jestem twoją jedyną sojuszniczką – syknęła. – Wiesz, że nie kłamię.

\- Co nie znaczy, że mogę ci ufać – odparł – czy polegać na tobie. Nie znaczy to też, że do czegokolwiek cię potrzebuję, szczególnie po tym, jak zamknięto mój projekt.

Zabolało ją to. Bardzo.

\- Gdybyś mnie nie potrzebował, nie byłoby mnie tu – odrzekła.

\- Przeceniasz swoją wartość – wbił jej kolejną szpilę. – Wydaje ci się, że masz coś – jakieś informacje? umiejętności? – które mógłbym uznać za przydatne, dlatego dam ci ostatnią szansę. Proszę – machnął ręką w kierunku świątynnych ruin, wokół których przechadzali się czerwoni imperialni gwardziści – udowodnij mi, że się mylę, i pokaż, co takiego potrafisz.

\- Nie mogę – Pryce zacisnęła pięści z bezsilnej złości. – Nie mogę kłamać.

\- To bez znaczenia – odparł Thrawn. – I tak nie byłabyś w stanie oszukać Imperatora.

Ledwie wypowiedział te słowa, ich oczom ukazał się rozbłysk białego światła, które następnie przybrało postać znanego Arihndzie z wielu holonetowych nagrań niegdysiejszego wielkiego kanclerza, a obecnie władającego niepodzielnie twardą ręką Imperatora, Sheeva Palpatine’a. W tej samej sekundzie Pryce poczuła narastające napięcie, ogarniające stopniowo całe jej ciało, i dopiero po chwili dotarło to do niej, że był to strach, w najczystszej jego formie, i że ten dobroduszny z wyglądu staruszek przerażał ją bardziej niż lothalskie wilki, bardziej niż rozgniewany Thrawn. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała osobiście Imperatora. Z wrażenia zabrakło jej tchu i słów – i może tym lepiej dla niej, w tym przypadku, bo im więcej mówiła, w tym poważniejsze ostatnio wpadała kłopoty.

Jej umysł był teraz jak biała tablica, gubernator zachowała jednak na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by skłonić się dwornie, kiedy Thrawn w oficjalnych słowach powitał ich władcę. Następnie wskazał na Bridgera, jakby prezentował swoje najnowsze trofeum.

_Rany, jak on to robił? Jak to możliwe, że jego nie onieśmielał ten majestat, że nie panikował, jak ona, kiedy sytuacja przestawiała się źle, fatalnie wręcz?_

Może nie dla niego… ale dla niej – tak. Pryce zrozumiała to w końcu. Była… bezużyteczna. Thrawn miał całkowitą rację, jej życie, jej śmierć – to były drobiazgi, a jej osoba… nie była nawet warta uwagi Imperatora. Jak pyłek na wietrze.

Wtedy Palpatine przemówił, jak mogła się tego spodziewać, zignorował ją zupełnie, i wyrozumiałym, niemalże ojcowskim tonem zwrócił się do Ezry:

\- Tak bardzo chciałem cię poznać, mój drogi chłopcze.

Bridger, jak spostrzegła Pryce, wydawał się w owej chwili nie mniej zdenerwowany od niej – dla niego to spotkanie również musiało być czymś nierzeczywistym, niewyobrażalnym, a przez to strasznym. Jego niebieskie oczy stały się okrągłe ze zdumienia, a usta rozwarły się jak do krzyku, jakby ujrzał nie hologram, lecz ducha.

\- Musisz czuć się zagubiony – rzekł Palpatine. – W tak młodym wieku straciłeś rodziców, a potem swego nauczyciela. Pozwól, że pokażę ci właściwą ścieżkę. Ścieżkę Mocy.

\- Ścieżkę Mocy…

Młodzieniec powtórzył te słowa bezwiednie, jak człowiek zahipnotyzowany. Sekundę później jednak na moment się otrząsnął i zawołał z dziwnym przejęciem:

\- To ty! To ciebie wtedy widziałem! Ty byłeś po drugiej stronie… portalu.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Imperator. – Wyraźnie było nam pisane się spotkać. W tej chwili, kiedy tak bardzo cierpisz.

\- Cierpię… ja…

\- Nie musisz tego przede mną ukrywać. Ja jeden jestem w stanie cię zrozumieć i mogę ci pomóc.

I jakby chcąc dać wyraz tym zapewnieniom, Imperator wykonał w powietrzu ruch dłonią, na co, niespodziewanie, rozwarły się obręcze kajdanek na nadgarstkach Ezry. Chłopak… był wolny?

Arihnda zerknęła kątem oka na Thrawna.

_O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Czy Imperator… czy on przypadkiem nie pragnął wyeliminować wszystkich Jedi? Czy nie postąpiła zgodnie z jego wolą, a zatem słusznie, kiedy wydała rozkaz, by zabić Jedi… by zgładzić Kanana Jarrusa?_

A jednak Palpatine rozmawiał teraz z Ezrą, a nie z nią czy z wielkim admirałem; to z tym chłopcem, sierotą, rebeliantem chciał się spotkać, to po niego wysłał Thrawna, osobiście.

\- W jaki sposób? – wybąkał Ezra. – Lothal…

\- Najpierw – powiedział Palpatine – dam ci sprawiedliwość. Dam ci ukojenie. Uwolnię cię od tego bólu. Pomogę ci odnaleźć w sobie siłę.

\- Jak…?

\- To bardzo proste, mój chłopcze. Pomyśl, kto w ostatnim czasie wyrządził ci ogromną krzywdę, kto zabił twojego mistrza? Jest tutaj. Stoi tuż obok ciebie.

Pryce zdała sobie wówczas sprawę z tego, że Imperator mówił o niej. Przez moment, najgorszy moment w jej życiu, patrzył też na nią, z niechęcią, może nawet z pogardą. Chwilę później zaczęły się w nią wpatrywać inne oczy, także niebieskie, wypełnione za to gniewem i żalem. I… nienawiścią.

Tak bardzo chciała stąd uciec. Musiałaby jednak wpierw ominąć Thrawna, sforsować jakoś zamknięte drzwi… zdążyć, zanim w ślad za nią ruszą imperialni gwardziści… Nie, nie miała na to zbyt wielkich szans. Te praktycznie były teraz zerowe.

\- Ja… – wymamrotała, szukając w głowie jakiegoś usprawiedliwienia i nie znajdując żadnego – a i owszem… tak, to byłam ja.

\- I wyprawiła nawet paradę z tej okazji. Żeby uczcić to wydarzenie.

Cofnęła się o krok.

_Czy było w tym coś złego, że cieszyła się ze śmierci Jedi? Przecież to był wróg! A parada…_

\- Parada – powiedziała – miała odwrócić uwagę od wybuchu. Od zniszczeń.

To była najprawdopodobniej najgorsza linia obrony, jaką mogła przyjąć, i Pryce uświadomiła to sobie, kiedy desperacko szukając jakiegoś ratunku, jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, spojrzała na twarz Thrawna, na to jego kamienne niebieskie oblicze. Jej jedyny sojusznik… jej ostatnia nadzieja – zgasła w oka mgnieniu.

\- Ja… chciałam zabić was wszystkich – powiedziała wówczas do Ezry, jakby to mogło jej jakoś pomóc, a nie wyłącznie ją pogrążyć – nie tylko jego. Chciałam to wreszcie zakończyć.

Taka była prawda, okrutna, świadcząca dobitnie o jej winie.

Poniekąd gubernator rozumiała Bridgera: gdyby śmierć poniósł ktoś jej bliski, jej rodzice, ona również pragnęłaby się zemścić. To było naturalne, że chłopak ją za to znienawidził. Że chciał ją zabić. Równie naturalne było też to, że ona sama nie chciała w tej chwili wcale umierać.

Wcześniej bała się egzekucji. Wyobrażała ją sobie nawet w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Nie pomyślała jednak, że ostatecznie nie będzie to ani pluton, ani jeden strzelec, lecz że jej katem zostanie młody chłopak, na pierwszy rzut oka zupełnie bezbronny. I że śmierć nie nadejdzie szybko.

Ezra wykonał podobny gest, jak wcześniej Imperator, i Arihnda wiedziała już, że chodziło o użycie Mocy, ale to nie jej kajdanki stały się obiektem manipulacji młodego Jedi. Nie, to był ten sam osławiony ruch, którym posługiwał się Darth Vader, gdy chciał komuś wymierzyć najsurowszą karę.

Chwycił ją za gardło!

Wydawało się to niemożliwe – jak to? – chłopak stał kilka metrów od niej, a jednak niewątpliwie to on ją dusił, to był on, a Imperator patrzył na to beznamiętnie, tak samo jak Thrawn…

\- Thrawn!

W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości Pryce zwróciła się o pomoc do Chissa, do tego mężczyzny, którego uważała za swojego sojusznika, może nawet za przyjaciela, zrobiła nieporadny krok w jego stronę i upadła na kolana.

Koszmarnie szumiało jej w głowie, jak gdyby bez odpowiedniego sprzętu i przygotowania zjechała na najniższy poziom w kopalni, tam, gdzie powietrze było zbyt rzadkie, by nim oddychać. Pryce myślała czasem o górnikach, którzy znaleźli się w zawalonym szybie i którym stopniowo zaczynał kończyć się tlen… ale to, co działo się z nią, było znacznie, znacznie gorsze. Niewidzialna ręka trzymała ją za gardło, naciskała na jej krtań i tchawicę, powodując niewyobrażalny ból.

Pryce próbowała z tym walczyć, zaczerpnąć oddech, zakładając, że jej wróg po prostu mieszał jej w głowie, że nie mógł jej tak naprawdę udusić, nie dotykając jej wcale… Niemniej czuła się tak, jakby pętla zaciskała się na jej szyi, jakby stanęła na szubienicy i straciła nagle grunt pod stopami… już nie to, że nie mogła oddychać, że jej płuca zapadały się w sobie, a jej ciało trzęsło się w konwulsyjnych spazmach, było najgorsze, lecz to, że przez łzy widziała czarne wypolerowane buty wielkiego admirała i nogawki jego białych spodni i że ostatnim słowem, które miało paść z jej ust, było jego imię.

\- Błagam… Thrawn…

_„Nie zostawiaj mnie! Zrobię wszystko!”_

Nie starczało jej sił, by to powiedzieć, więc krzyczała, coraz bardziej ochryple, jego imię, uzewnętrzniając w ten sposób wszystkie skrywane dotąd emocje.

Mrok wokół niej postępował, najpierw przykrył cały dorobek jej życia, jej wierną służbę Imperium – które zawiodła! – później oddalił ją od ostatnich wydarzeń na Lothalu – nagle walka z Rebelią stała się dla niej całkowicie nieistotna i Pryce nie potrafiła już myśleć, ani że ginęła za Imperium, z ręki wroga, ani, że karano ją za zdradę Imperium i że działo się to na rozkaz samego Palpatine’a, tylko kuliła się i wrzeszczała z bólu, i zapadała się w ciemność, czarną jak wypolerowany oficerski but.

…

…

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicidal thoughts.

A może to był tylko zły sen? Kiedy otwarła oczy i ujrzała nad sobą białe światło ambulatoryjnych lamp, Pryce nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, co było rzeczywistością, a co sennym koszmarem. Realny z pewnością był ból: głowy, szyi, klatki piersiowej, a skoro odczuwała ból, znaczyło to, że żyła i że tamte zdarzenia musiały być fikcją, nieprawdą.

Jednakże jaka iluzja mogłaby sprawić, że po jej ustąpieniu nadal czuło się dotkliwy ból, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, które uciskała niewidzialna ręka? A Pryce wyczuwała pod palcami bandaż na swojej szyi i, co gorsza, rurkę, która wtłaczała tlen do jej płuc, słyszała także przeciągły pisk jakiejś piekielnej maszyny, zapewne medycznego sprzętu, od którego ktoś pospiesznie ją teraz odłączał.

Nie! Dlaczego? Nie była jeszcze w stanie samodzielnie oddychać. Nie. To bolało.

_Przestań!_

Chciała zaprotestować, ale z jej gardła wydobył się tylko okropny charkot, w dodatku porozumiewanie się w ten sposób bolało bardziej od oddychania, zaczęła więc na migi tłumaczyć lekarzowi – bo mężczyzna w białym kitlu musiał chyba być okrętowym lekarzem – żeby tego nie robił, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie odłączał jej od respiratora, i żeby zamiast tego podał jej jakiś środek przeciwbólowy, który pozwoliłby jej ponownie zasnąć… Tak, jeśli przydarzył jej się jakiś wypadek, powinni byli ją natychmiast umieścić w zbiorniku z bactą i trzymać tam tak długo, aż wydobrzeje, w stanie farmakologicznej śpiączki…

Nie, zdecydowanie nie mogła opuścić swojego łóżka. Dlaczego?

Kątem oka dostrzegła ruch w dalszej części szpitalnej sali. Nowi pacjenci. Jacyś szturmowcy, kretyni, którzy dali się pokonać rebeliantom? Czy, tak właściwie, jednemu rebeliantowi?

_Gdzie był Bridger?_

Usiadła na łóżku, łapiąc się za głowę. Bridger. Bridger miał ją odtransportować na _Chimaerę_. A potem…

Zaczęła się trząść. Czy naprawdę spotkała Imperatora? A może… może nawdychała się jakiegoś gazu, albo znów podano jej jakiś silny narkotyk i wyobraziła to sobie tylko? Thrawn… To Thrawn bez wątpienia chciał ją nastraszyć. Dać jej nauczkę, jak sam mówił. Nie, nie widziała prawdziwego Palpatine’a, niby dlaczego miałaby dostąpić takiego zaszczytu? I Imperator miałby ją osobiście skazać na śmierć? Akurat! Takie przypadki dotąd nie miały miejsca. Nie, dla Imperatora Pryce była prawdopodobnie jedynie nadzorczynią jednego z wielu galaktycznych sektorów, anonimową gubernator, jednym z wielu jego pionków. Była pionkiem! Nawet nie wieżą czy gońcem! Imperator nie miał najmniejszego powodu, by poświęcić jej choćby minutę swojego cennego czasu: gdyby uznał, że Pryce zasługiwała na śmierć, poleciłby wykonanie jej egzekucji jednemu ze swoich siepaczy: Vaderowi, któremuś z Inkwizytorów… albo Thrawnowi, skoro ten był już na miejscu.

Jednakże wielki admirał powiedział jej, że czekał ją proces. Coś w tym wszystkim się nie zgadzało. Dlaczego Thrawn miałby ją okłamać?

Jej rozmyślania przerwał jeden z asystentów lekarza, niemal zrzucając ją z łóżka, by położyć na nim jakiegoś ciężko rannego żołnierza. Jak on śmiał! Przecież była gubernator Lothalu! Była, o ile nie utraciła jeszcze tej funkcji. Kiedy stała w kącie, zdezorientowana i oburzona, ten sam pielęgniarz wepchnął jej w dłonie gazę opatrunkową i gestem wskazał na dwóch szturmowców, którzy wyswobadzali się właśnie ze swoich pancerzy, odsłaniając przed nią swoje paskudne, otwarte, ropiejące rany. A to dobre! Czy nie widzieli plakietki na jej mundurze? Myśleli, że kim ona niby była, sanitariuszką?

Podała pospiesznie jednemu z nich gazę i na migi pokazała mu, żeby opatrzył tego drugiego, a następnie sama zaczęła rozglądać się za jakimiś środkami przeciwbólowymi. Chciała zapytać o nie lekarza, ale… przekazanie mu swojej prośby, gdyby w końcu udało jej się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, zajęłoby jej zbyt wiele czasu i kosztowałoby ją zbyt wiele wysiłku, a znacznie łatwiej było po prostu przeczytać etykiety na słoiczkach i obsłużyć się samej, dlatego postanowiła na własną rękę skołować sobie leki i rozpocząć następnie eksperymentalną kurację. Gdy znalazła to, czego szukała, chwyciła całe opakowanie i czym prędzej ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia.

Ucieczka w jej wykonaniu wypadła wyjątkowo ślamazarnie. Arihnda zataczała się, przez moment szła wzdłuż ściany, opierając się o nią obiema dłońmi, i mało co nie zderzyła się wtedy z jednym z upiorów: tych przeraźliwie wyjących z bólu pacjentów, którzy już na pierwszy rzut oka pilnie potrzebowali medycznej pomocy, by się nie wykrwawić, wreszcie potknęła się o droida i przeżyła prawdziwą chwilę grozy, gdy ten skierował w jej stronę strzykawkę. Całe szczęście, droid zdiagnozował ją jako „zdrową” i szybko się oddalił, bo gdyby przyszło jej się z nim mierzyć, w jej obecnym stanie Pryce mogłaby sromotnie przegrać taki pojedynek.

Gardło bolało ją tak bardzo, że nie była w stanie mówić, protestować, pytać, co się stało, i domagać się wyjaśnień. Gdzie był Thrawn? Gdzie był Bridger? Co, do diaska, tak naprawdę się tu wydarzyło? Czy chłopak faktycznie próbował ją zabić? I co zrobił Thrawn… czy zrobił cokolwiek?

Chciała wierzyć w to, że to wielki admirał ją wtedy ocalił. Tak, jak chwili, gdy zobaczyła jego niebieski hologram, miała nadzieję, że Thrawn był po jej stronie i że nie pozwoliłby na to, by stała jej się jakakolwiek krzywda.

Co za naiwność! Przecież powiedział jej wprost, że była mu obojętna. Wyciągnął ją z zajętego przez buntowników budynku tylko dlatego, że zaczęła sypać i jedynie kwestią czasu było to, aż wypaple rebeliantom znacznie ważniejsze sekrety niż jakieś tam kody dostępu. Rozkazał Bridgerowi ją do siebie przyprowadzić, żeby stworzyć pozór, że nie chodziło mu wyłącznie o samego chłopaka; że był gotów przystąpić do negocjacji i że dałby się być może odwieść od tego szalonego pomysłu przeprowadzenia bombardowania zamieszkanej przez cywilów dzielnicy. Nawet Pryce myślała, że jego celem było przykładowe ukaranie jej i Bridgera i nie wpadła na to, że w tę sprawę w jakikolwiek sposób mógł być też zamieszany Imperator.

Imperator… czy Palpatine mógł władać Mocą, jak rycerze Jedi, jak Vader? Czy to była jedynie jakaś sztuczka? Może Thrawn tak to zaaranżował, że zarówno ona, jak i Bridger dali się zwieść? Ale po co, po co Thrawn miałby manipulować Bridgerem, żeby ten ją zaatakował? Ten sam efekt wielki admirał mógłby osiągnąć w znacznie prostszy sposób! Rany, wystarczyłoby, żeby zamknął ich razem w jednej celi na godzinę i sami skoczyliby sobie do gardeł.

Nie, jeśli Thrawn zadał sobie trud, żeby ściągnąć ją na _Chimaerę_ , to raczej nie wysilał się tak po to, żeby później przyglądać się bezczynnie temu, co mógł, a czego nie mógł jej zrobić rozgniewany Bridger. Nawet gdyby wielkiemu admirałowi zależało na sprawdzeniu umiejętności chłopaka, nie posunąłby się chyba do takiego ekstremum. I co dalej? Sprowokowałby Bridgera, żeby następnie osobiście go powstrzymać i ją uratować? To byłoby zbyt teatralne jak na niego. I zbędne. A Thrawn nie lubił niczego robić na pokaz. Zatem było to wątpliwe, by sam wymyślił takie dramatyczne przedstawienie. Ale jeśli to nie on był tu głównym scenarzystą, to czy nie znaczyło to, że… że to, co wydarzyło się w tamtej hali, nie do końca wpisywało się w jego plany?

Ile z tego przewidział, czy rzeczywiście uznał, że to był najlepszy sposób, by dać jej surową nauczkę? Naprawdę chciał tego, żeby klęczała u jego stóp i roniła krokodyle łzy? Zaryzykowałby aż tak? Jej życiem?

Pryce przeżyła, a więc z całą pewnością nie mogła to być zaplanowana egzekucja. I to nie Thrawn dostał rozkaz, by ją zabić, nie otrzymał go też żaden z gwardzistów, nie, to była zaledwie sugestia, skierowana do Bridgera. Prowokacja, bez wątpienia. Chłopak ją zaatakował i może o to w tym chodziło: żeby się go pozbyć, wykazawszy wpierw, jak poważne stwarzał on zagrożenie dla zwykłych, szarych obywateli?

Nie. Imperium nie potrzebowało tego typu dowodów. Na potrzeby propagandy dało się zmyślnie zmontować przeróżne filmiki tak, by ukazać Bridgera, czy innych Jedi, w najgorszym świetle, nie korzystając wcale z żadnych rzeczywistych, udokumentowanych, drastycznych scen morderstw czy mordobicia. Przecież tyle osób uwierzyło w to, że Jedi byli źli, nie ujrzawszy ani na własne oczy, ani nawet na jakimkolwiek nagraniu, jak ci zabijali niewinnych, nieuzbrojonych ludzi, czy dopuszczali się innych ciężkich zbrodni.

Nie. Równie dobrze Pryce mogłaby po prostu zeznać przed sądem i kamerami, czego sama doświadczyła na własnej skórze, przebywając w niewoli u rebeliantów, i w jak wymyślny sposób ją wtedy torturowano. Nikt nie potrzebował jako dowodu nagrania, na którym Bridger ją dusił.

A może założenie było inne, odwrotne? Może Imperator chciał zobaczyć, czy chłopak byłby w stanie czegoś takiego dokonać, może zarówno on, jak i Thrawn w to powątpiewali? Pryce była dla niego idealnym wręcz obiektem ataku – Bridger od dawna jej nie znosił, a teraz żywił do niej jeszcze większą urazę. Jeśli miały puścić mu nerwy, to przy niej, to na nią młodzieniec mógł się rzucić, gdyby stracił nagle panowanie nad sobą. Zabiła przecież jego… przyjaciela? Mentora? I nie żałowała tego wcale! Tak, powiedziała mu to i mogłaby to powtórzyć po wielokroć: nie żałowała tego, że pozbyła się raz na zawsze Kanana Jarrusa. Była z tego cholernie dumna.

Jeśli miała już czegoś żałować, to tylko tego, że nie udało jej się wtedy zabić ich wszystkich, dokładnie tak, jak oznajmiła to Bridgerowi. I może jeszcze… tak, żałowała utraty zaufania, jakim niegdyś darzył ją Thrawn.

Niegdyś, na krótko przed bitwą o Batonn, kiedy ściskał jej dłoń… Pryce wciąż pamiętała dobrze tamtą absurdalną sytuację, kiedy Chiss przywitał się w ten sposób wyłącznie z nią, ignorując zupełnie innych imperialnych oficerów, którzy także zjawili się na tej samej wojennej naradzie, i te błyski w jego czerwonych oczach, jakby naprawdę ucieszył się z tego, że ją widział, całą i zdrową, na pokładzie swojego okrętu flagowego. W innych okolicznościach być może… Nie! Było minęło!

Thrawn od tamtej pory traktował ją z rezerwą, raczej chłodno, jakby wciąż miał jej za złe to, że „zniszczyła” wtedy jeden z jego starannie obmyślonych planów i jakby spodziewał się tego, że i kolejne gubernator także zacznie sabotować, specjalnie by zrobić mu na złość. Współpraca z nim, jak prędko się zorientowała, była trudna, o ile nie postępowało się kropka w kropkę tak, jak Thrawn sobie tego życzył. Faktycznie chciała dać mu wolną rękę i nie mieszać się zbytnio do tego, co robił na Lothalu i w pobliskim galaktycznym sektorze, ale chwilami… po prostu czuła potrzebę, by się wykazać, by i jemu, i sobie, i wszystkim wokół, którzy nieszczególnie w nią wierzyli, coś udowodnić. Gdyby to ona osobiście aresztowała buntowników, tak, to na nią spadłby deszcz pochwał, cały splendor! A Thrawn wreszcie zacząłby ją traktować jak równą sobie!

Momentami miała wrażenie, że Chiss chciał dać jej jeszcze jedną szansę. Tyle że zwykle, kiedy pozwalał jej się „wykazać”, zostawiał ją samą z problemem, który niestety ją przerastał. Pryce nie umiała dowodzić gwiezdnym niszczycielem, nie miała kiedy się tego nauczyć – potrafiła tylko wydawać załodze rozkazy i czekać na ich wypełnienie: zarządzić ostrzał i przyglądać się temu, jak ich przeciwnik zostaje unicestwiony, czy polecić schwytanie wrogiego statku wiązką trakcyjną i wciągnięcie go na pokład, aby dokonać oficjalnego aresztowania. Wiedziała jedynie, co chciała osiągnąć, lecz nie znała się na sztuce wojennej ani w połowie tak dobrze jak Thrawn.

Ale przecież nie miała go zastępować! Nie dostał wszakże tego białego munduru wyłącznie po to, by w nim dobrze wyglądać – był cholernym wielkim admirałem, a zatem tą osobą, która miała ukrócić Rebelię i wytępić wszystkich buntowników, którzy siali zamęt na takich peryferyjnych planetach jak Lothal. To było jego zadanie.

Oczywiście, Tarkin i Thrawn poszli jej na rękę, gdyby nie to, że ułożyła się z jednym i z drugim, nie mogłaby nawet liczyć na takie wsparcie: przybycie samej Siódmej Floty. To była przysługa, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy przyjacielska – Thrawn był ambitny i przyjął jej propozycję jak rzucone mu wyzwanie, najbardziej zaś chyba przekonał go argument, że tylko on jeden mógł szybko zakończyć ten konflikt i ograniczyć straty. I jeszcze to, że to na Lothalu rozpoczęto produkcję prototypów myśliwców TIE Defender, miało dla niego kluczowe znaczenie. To tę fabrykę i powstające w niej statki Thrawn zamierzał chronić, a nie ją… nie ją!

Nie dziwota, że nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, popleczników w Senacie czy na Imperialnym Dworze, czy politycznych sojuszników wśród planetarnych gubernatorów i moffów, skoro był taki… oschły. Wyrachowany… Nie, to raczej wyglądało tak, jakby wielki admirał nie ufał nikomu – może z wyłączeniem jego własnej załogi – i na każdego patrzył jak na kogoś, kto w najlepszym razie mógł stać się częścią jakiegoś jego wielkiego planu: nie partnerem czy partnerką, tylko właśnie: jego pionkiem! Pryce była tego świadoma i choć wcale jej to nie odpowiadało, nie była pod tym względem naiwna: jej wcześniejsze doświadczenia nauczyły ją wątpić w istnienie czegoś takiego jak bezinteresowna przyjaźń. Thrawn ją wykorzystywał – trudno! – więc i ona mogła do własnych celów wykorzystać jego. Tak, mogła, dopóki pełniła ważną funkcję, a wielki admirał uważał ją za „przydatną” i godził się układać z nią jej ulubione polityczne pasjanse.

Czyli to musiał być jej koniec. Miała stracić swój urząd, a Thrawn nie zamierzał jej już dłużej kryć, ani jej pomagać. Spisał ją na straty.

_Nieprawda._

Pryce przeżyła atak wściekłego Jedi i jedyną osobą, której mogła w takiej sytuacji zawdzięczać ratunek, był wielki admirał Thrawn. Nie znaczyło to, oczywiście, że postąpił tak ze względu na łączącą ich – niegdyś? – relację, ani że nagle zrobiło mu się jej żal; bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że zwyczajnie uznał, że to było… honorowe wyjście. Tylko on mógł ocalić jej życie po to, by następnie postawić ją przed plutonem egzekucyjnym.

A może naprawdę myślał, że sąd wyda wobec niej „sprawiedliwy wyrok” i że Pryce resztę swojego życia spędzi w jakimś obozie pracy, nadal – o ironio! – służąc Imperium? Najpierw jednak czekałaby ją hańba, publiczny proces, czego Pryce obawiała się bardziej niż samej śmierci. Musiałaby wysłuchać wszystkich skierowanych wobec niej prawdziwych i zmyślonych zarzutów i odnieść się do nich, spróbować się jakoś wytłumaczyć… stałaby w tym samym miejscu, co jej matka, lata temu, i byłaby wówczas równie bezradna jak Elainye.

Winna, naturalnie, że była winna. Ale jeśli imperialny sąd chciał skazać kogoś na katorgę, nie potrzebował żadnych dowodów winy. Jeśli już stanęło się przed sądem… dla polityka to był koniec: kariery i wszystkiego. A Pryce nie potrafiła obecnie wyobrazić sobie innego życia – kim niby miałaby się stać? Do czego jeszcze mogłaby dążyć?

Nie. Łaska, którą Thrawn, we własnym mniemaniu, zamierzał jej okazać, byłaby dla niej najdotkliwszą karą. Nie chciała czegoś takiego.

Istniało jeszcze jedno wyjście. To opakowanie, które skrywała teraz pod tuniką. Może nawet nie bolałoby to tak bardzo, zwyczajnie zasnęłaby i… Myśl o tym, że wciąż miała jakiś wybór, dodała Arihndzie otuchy.


End file.
